


Daddy's Little Angels

by Kono10



Series: The SissyBoy Sagas [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Comedy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Girly boys, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orphans, Punishment, Sissies, Sissyboys, Slutty boys, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teenagers, Twinks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono10/pseuds/Kono10
Summary: Two horny, angelic sissyboys, Abel and Kirin, are adopted by kind daddy, Jake Collins. They are happy, and life is good for all of them, but when daddy Jake forbids sex between the two sissies for one day, the two are devastated! Will they be able to survive the whole day with no messing around or will they give in to their carnal desires and face daddy's punishment??





	Daddy's Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot requested by one of my readers. Enjoy!

16-year-old Abel Lee and Kirin Babe were two of the cutest sissies one could have ever laid eyes on. They had been living in Daddy’s Little Angels Orphanage for Abandoned Sissies since they were 7 years old. They were the sweetest, model boys of the orphanage.

Abel was a gentle, milky-skinned, tawny haired boy that one could only describe as an angel. Kirin was just the same, but he was a bit spunkier and his hair was an interesting cherry cola. These two abandoned sissies were like brothers. They never wanted to be without the other and craved each other daily. They thought there was no one in the whole wide world that they could love more than each other.

Until they met daddy Jake Collins.

He was handsome, kind, and rich (Oh!).

When the two lonely sissies were taken in by Jake, they were overjoyed. Finally, they would have a home and a daddy to call their own!

Jake had waited a long time to have a sissyboy to take care of. When he found out he had to take them as a pair, of course he accepted it (Not that he was complaining. He was a cost-efficient man, so he wouldn’t dare pass up a two for one deal!), but because they were like rabbits, one couldn’t live without the other, so the boys told him to NEVER separate them from the other.

He couldn’t have asked for better sissyboys. He wanted to spoil them for the rest of his days.

Their first few weeks home together were some of the best weeks of Jake’s life. The three laid in bed, bathing one another in kisses, and he made constant love to his sissies, and they made love to him in appreciation, and to each other in front of him to please him. They showed daddy Jake just how they kept each other company in their lonely times at the orphan house.

Still, their honeymoon days had to end, and Jake had to unfortunately go back to work. Every day they cried as he left out the door, not wanting him to leave them alone, and Jake’s heart shattered into pieces. However, when he forced himself to go, they quickly consoled themselves in each other. That’s when Jake promptly learned that these two were insatiable for each other. Whenever he had to go to work, the two went at it all day long with each other in his bed.

Without him!

And by the time he rushed home to love his sissies, they were already spent and ready for bed.

They wouldn’t be able to last more than three rounds by the time he got home, leaving him high, dry, and unsatisfied.

Well, no more!

He needed to reprimand his two naughty boys.

“Today, there will be no touching each other. No messing around, and you two better not cum once until I get back home this evening. If you do, I’ll have to punish you both. Understand?”

What?

A whole day without touching each other??

8 hours???

They hadn’t gone that long in years!

He might as well have told them not to breathe all day!

But the boys obeyed daddy.

Whenever daddy left for work, they usually immediately snuggled next to each other in his bed and gave the other a nice morning pajama massage which led to their morning romp.

That morning after he left for work, but not before reminding them absolutely no touching, they instinctively rolled over to face one another and stick their eager fingers down each other’s pants but stopped as they remembered the rule.

They stared at each other in utter confusion.

What were they supposed to do now?

They couldn’t go back to sleep still feeling ramped up.

Oh, what about breakfast!

Ok, yeah!

So they went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Abel put on his favorite pink apron that he got from SissyBoyMerch.net, and nothing else underneath. He loved to cook, so he would make Kirin pancakes with some fresh strawberries and homemade whipped cream.

He sissied across the kitchen, his naked butt switching back and forth in front of the very randy Kirin.

Abel looked great in his apron. Whenever he was wearing his apron while cooking, Kirin would slip underneath it and give his sissy cock a nice long mouth hug. He wanted to do that now. Abel wanted him to do it too, but they could not.

Sigh.

Abel made a bowl of whipped cream and offered some to his brother.

“Taste, Kirin.” He held out his sissy finger which had a dollop of cream on it. “Is it yummy?”

Kirin slowly licked the cream from his finger and Abel shivered.

“Yum!” Kirin said. “Can I have more?”

Abel stuck his whole hand in the bowl of cream then Kirin sucked on his fingers greedily, making a tingle of arousal course through Abel’s body down to his boy cock. Kirin sucked and licked his fingers until his fingers were clean, and his mouth was messy with cream around it.

Abel giggled at the sight of Kirin’s mouth. He leaned over and his tongue slithered from his mouth and lapped up the remnants then Kirin’s tongue kissed him back.

Wait!

They stopped.

They shouldn’t be doing this!

Daddy said absolutely no touching!

Well…….technically…..they were just KISSING. Not touching.

No rules broken!

They locked tongues, tasting the sweetness of the cream and each other’s sissy mouths. The front of Abel’s apron tented up, and a small puddle was starting to form on the front of Kirin’s pajama pants. They felt like they were going to ejaculate just from deeply kissing.

But daddy said no cumming! If they did, he was going to punish them!

So they pulled away again, out of breath and unsatisfied.

Abel finished making the pancakes and they sat at the table, far away from each other, eating in frustrated silence.

_This was child abuse! _They pouted.

They had seven hours left! What were they supposed to do now?

Oh!

What about a swim?

Yeah, sure!

They went to the backyard pool. It was a warm sunny morning, so they ditched their swimsuits. 

They swam and splashed, and the cool water eased some of their horniness.

Abel liked watching Kirin swim. He was good at it. He swam all the time and had slim back muscles. Abel swam up behind him and ran his fingers along his back while pressing his hot erection between his brother’s firm butt cheeks. Kirin giggled and thrusted back against it. Abel grabbed Kirin’s shoulders and thrusted rougher almost as if he were trying to stick it in, and Kirin groaned longingly for it.

Oh no!

Usually swimming led to some naked fun on the back deck, but they couldn’t!

Daddy said absolutely no messing around!

Well...technically…..he said no touching.

He didn’t say no RUBBING!

No rules broken!

Kirin turned to face Abel and they locked tongues again and pressed their needy cocks together. They were intertwined as they started roughly humping one another, their cock heads rubbing together like they were trying to start a fire underwater. They groaned and whined as they sped up and got closer to orgasm.

No, stop! Daddy said absolutely no cumming or else they were in trouble!

They pushed each other away at the last minute before either of them could reach the point of no return.

Breathless and even more frustrated, they agreed it was best to get out of the pool before they make another mistake.

_This sucks!_ They thought.

Now what?

How about a shower?

Fine.

They raced upstairs and hopped in the shower together. Kirin grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap and began to clean Abel’s back, reaching around to rub his chest, teasing his little pink nippies. Abel then guided Kirin’s hands down his torso so his brother could clean his plumping penis. He wrapped the washcloth around his brother’s hard shaft and began to clean it in long full strokes.

Wait!

Shower time was the worst for them!

Absolutely NO TOUCHING!

Well……technically……..They weren’t touching each other, the WASHCLOTH was!

Absolutely no rules broken!

Abel pressed Kirin against the shower wall, and they sucked on each other’s tongues, moaning longingly. They soaped each other up, and thoroughly cleaned the other’s body, running their hands along their shafts, massaging their balls, and fingered the other’s boyholes.

We’ll never know who gave in first, but next thing we see is that they tumbled out of the shower into the bedroom where they were both indeed kissing, touching, licking, and sucking. Abel got between Kirin’s legs then he slid his boy cock in his brother’s hole, making love to his brother desperately until he came in rapture then Kirin took his turn with his brother, emptying himself inside him.

In daddy’s bed.

Without him. 

It had only been 2 hours since he left for work.

Jake turned his car into his driveway, eager to be home.

Of course, he was aware his two sissies had broken his rule.

He had set up a camera in the bedroom to make sure they wouldn’t lie about it, so he saw everything his bad little sissies were doing, but he would ask them anyways to see if they would tell the truth. After getting off work, he had gone by a local sex shop to purchase a special cream he heard about from a friend of his to help punish them.

The cream was called Uncle Willy’s Tingle Teaser Teasing Cream: _One of the best aphrodisiac creams on the market! Best for anyone, but potent on sissyboys! Apply it on your sissy and watch them go crazy! If things get too out of control, apply the Uncle Willy’s Cooling Soothing Jelly. _The instructions read.

He couldn’t wait to try it on his naughty boys.

“Did you two touch each other today?” He asked.

Their round, guilty, puppy dog eyes gave away their answer.

Jake shook his head, disappointed.

“Alright. I’m gonna have to punish you two.” He sounded grave.

They clutched each other in fear. This would be their first time facing daddy’s wrath. What was he gonna do?

Jake plucked Abel away from Kirin, pulled his shorts down then bent him over his knee. Kirin was afraid he was gonna spank him! Instead, daddy took a tube of cream from his pocket and spread it’s jelly contents on Abel’s hole.

Then let the confused boy go.

Next, he kneeled in front of Kirin then put some of the jelly on his smooth tool and pouch.

Then he led Kirin into his office room in the hallway and locked the door. Afterwards, he put Abel in the bedroom and locked it too.

Separating them.

“Both of you are going to spend the night in there.” He told them both through their doors.

How cruel!

The two lambs had never spent one night away from each other since they arrived at the orphanage together! How could he do this to them? They wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink that night without their brother by their side! But they didn’t know that them being separated wouldn’t be the cause of their sleepless night.

Abel was the one that started feeling it first.

Tingling in his butt. An almost itchy feeling deep in his hole. By the minute it was getting more and more overpowering.

Itchy!

So itchy!

He could feel it deep inside him, almost inside his guts. He stuck two fingers inside himself to try to reach the raging tingling spot, but it didn’t help. He squirmed around on the bed, whining while roughly fingering himself trying to reach the itchy spot, but it wasn’t helping! It was everywhere!

What was happening??

He tried and tried to alleviate the tingling sensation, but his fingers weren’t enough! He needed more! Something bigger to reach the tingly spot inside him!

“Daddy! Kirin! Please!” He cried. It was unbearable!

Alone in daddy’s office, Kirin’s testicles were getting mighty hot.

Very hot.

The tip of his penis was tingling like crazy! He tried to massage away the itchy feeling, but the more he stroked it, the worse it got, traveling up his shaft.

The feeling was so overwhelming, it made him fall to the floor and start masturbating like a mad man! His breath was becoming shallow as his wrist jerked at full speed. He writhed on the carpet and cried aloud as the overwhelming tingle coursed through his groin. Nothing he did helped make the intense itchy feeling go away! He needed something to make the tingling in his tip and testicles stop.

“Daddy! Abel! Please help me!” Kirin cried.

Both of the boys felt like they were going to go crazy from the strange, tingly, unbearable, sensation that was quickly spreading throughout their bodies. They pitifully writhed on the floor, moaning and masturbating in anguish, as they could do nothing about the feeling by themselves.

Jake sat at the dining room table, listening to the boys whine and scratch at the doors like puppies. His friend told him that the cream worked, but he didn’t think it would work like that!

Still, he was unwavering.

“Daddy please! Help me! Pleease!” They cried.

No!

He clenched his fists and tried to tune them out.

How could he be such a monster!

They had even cooked dinner for him to apologize, but the guilty man couldn’t even touch it.

His cock was painfully stiff in his pants, but it hurt his heart to hear them in agony like that.

Suck it up man!

He had to make them learn! Teach them a firm lesson that their new daddy’s rules were absolute!

But the louder their cries got, the more he broke down.

They cried more for him to come relieve them. How could he not go help!

He went to his office where Kirin was. He opened the door to find the boy writhing on his office couch, humping the cushions. There were sticky glazed puddles of cum all over his couch and floor! He was fully naked, sweating profusely, and his cock was painfully red and swollen.

“Daddy!” Kirin cried, crawling over to him. His eyes were wide with lust. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! I can’t stop it!” The boy started humping his leg desperately.

It broke the man’s soul into pieces to see his spunky Kirin like that.

Perhaps the cream was a little too potent.

Jake made Kirin sit on the couch and he knelt between his legs.

“Please…” The boy kept whimpering when Jake wrapped his hand around his blisteringly hot penis.

He leaned down and barely wrapped his lips around the tip before he jumped in surprise as Kirin screamed and shot a load as hot as magma into his mouth.

But still, it wasn’t enough to soothe him, and his penis was still red and hard.

Jake pulled out the tube of cooling jelly from his pocket then went to his desk drawer and pulled out a small fleshlight. He squirted some of the soothing jelly in the tube then gave it to Kirin.

The boy fell over on the couch and started fucking the tube, letting his hips do all the work and his little ass bouncing in the air.

Kirin frantically fucked the little jelly filled tube and squealed miserably. Jake released his cock from his pants and slathered some of the jelly on his dick then slid it into Kirin’s bobbing sissy ass, causing the boy to scream in crushing pleasure.

Jake held him down while driving himself in the boy’s incredibly tight silky ass. Kirin’s hole constricted around him as he humped quicker and more uncontrollably into the tube. Daddy hooked his arms underneath Kirin’s armpits so he could fuck the boy deeper, assaulting the boy’s inner sweet spot. Kirin whimpered louder and bucked erratically before screaming bloody hell as his final orgasm hit him.

Daddy knew that the cooling jelly had finally took effect when Kirin fell forward on the couch, exhausted and dozing off quietly. Jake gently pulled out of him and left his relieved sissy to rest peacefully.

Abel heard Kirin screaming for daddy downstairs which made him cry for him too.

Daddy was helping Kirin!

Why wasn’t he helping him too? Then he heard daddy’s glorious footsteps coming up the stairs.

Jake opened the door and found Abel crying on the bed, face down-ass up, trying to fit his whole hand inside his asshole. His sheets were messy with the sissy’s sticky cum.

“Daddy please! I can’t do it!” His face was red with tears.

What a cruel beast he was to make his sweet Abel cry!

Jake slathered a glob of the soothing jelly onto his cock and flipped Abel on his back. Abel threw his arms around daddy’s shoulders then cried out in intense pleasure as he slipped his long meaty cock into his oversensitive hole.

Jake grunted unbelievably. It felt like he had stuck his cock in a warm oven!

He fucked Abel’s hot wet insides rough and inconsiderately. Abel sobbed lustfully as his papa’s cock hit the tingly spot right on the nose.

“Daddy more! Please more!” He begged.

Daddy lifted Abel’s legs over his shoulders and pinned his knees to his chest, fucking him as deep and fast as he could. Jake kissed him wildly as he thrusted faster and faster, getting ready to bust a thick nut inside the boy’s scorching guts, and Abel thrashed underneath him as he got close to shooting his fifth load in a row.

Abel hollered as his sissy cock spewed like a high-powered jet, coating his own face and chest with his boy semen. The erotic sight made daddy growl in orgasm, and he filled his boy with his man semen.

When his post-orgasm afterglow subsided, Jake unhooked Abel’s legs from his shoulders, and Abel lied breathlessly depleted underneath him. His eyes smiling in relief before he closed them and fell asleep.

Jake fished the Tingle cream from his pocket and put it on the nightstand.

_This stuff is dangerous._ He thought.

He was going to throw it out first thing tomorrow and never use it on his sissies again! He tucked Abel into bed then went and got Kirin from downstairs and placed them next to each other to sleep.

The next morning, Jake’s eyes flew open at the feeling of his cock itching like crazy. It felt like it was gonna explode! He reached to grab it but couldn’t move his arm.

Either of his arms.

He realized they were tied above his head to the bedposts with his work ties.

Abel and Kirin were both awake and looking down on him, giggling.

“Good morning daddy!” Kirin said. “Remember when you first took us in, and we told you never to separate us?”

“Well you broke our rule!” Abel said.

“So, now we’re punishing you!” The two angels smiled.


End file.
